


Playing the Game

by Shellsan



Series: PokerPairWeek2k19 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Allen is a acting major for reasons, Allen is a tease, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tyki is a tease, Tyki is moderately creepy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, even though I know nothing about being an acting major, or he tries, this thing is a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Allen thought his first meeting with Tyki would be his last. He was very, very, wrong.Written for PokerPairWeek2k19, Day One: School AU





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHJKL More poker pair time! I've been so excited since I found out about this and I can't wait now that it's actually here. It's my first time dabbling in a proper AU universe, so this is going to be challenging, but I'm happy with how their dynamic turned out~ Let me know your thoughts in the comments~

**Poker Pair Week 2k19**

**Day One:** School AU

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray Man

**Playing the Game**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Why Allen decided that going into a second education was a good idea, was beyond him. Where in the beginning of the year he had been excited to go through university and further his career options, the final exams from the semester had drained that long ago.

Trudging along the path from his performance review, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in how it had gone. He'd remembered all of his lines, and he'd acted everything out as he'd imagined it, but there was something about it that just didn't feel like it was well done.

 _'No good worrying about it now.'_ He reminded himself. Honestly, he should just be relieved that it was over.

Too busy thinking about that, Allen didn't notice someone stopped on the path until he hit what felt like a sold wall.

Stumbling back, he blinked a little dazed from his spot of the ground.

Looking up, he frowned at the sight of a dark skinned man, mind taking a moment to come back to himself, before he felt his cheeks flush.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry.” Allen rushed out finally, startled when this seemed to garner a dark, smooth chuckle out of the other man, and holy shit he was _way_ too gay for this.

“Don't worry about it, boy.” Tyki waved him off, holding out his hand so that the white-haired kid could grab it, and then pulling him to his feet.

“My name isn't 'boy'. I'm Allen.” He informed, a polite smile on his face, even though he wanted to rant at the classification.

He watched the other man's eyes run up and down his body, huffing when he got a disbelieving look. “You can't be more than 18.” He decided finally, “so you're a boy in my books. The names Tyki Mikk.”

Allen huffed, eyebrow twitching as he fought hard not to shout since that had clearly been a dig at him height. _'You're an actor, Allen,'_ He reminded himself, _'you can't let him win.'_

“I'll have you know that I'm actually twenty, and I'll be twenty-one later this year.” He informed primly. “Not that it matters, since I'll probably never see you again. I apologise for bumping into you once more.”

With that said, he turned heel and headed off, not bothering to look behind him.

If he'd bothered to wait a moment, he might have seen Tyki smirk and mutter his name once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Over the break, Allen completely forgot about the other man, focussing instead on relaxing before the new semester started, so the last thing he expected was to be reminded of a very irritating first meeting with the other man.

And yet, from the moment his new semester started, he couldn't stop seeing Tyki everywhere. Whenever he finished classes, on his way to them. The man was even at his regular haunts!

It was infuriating and by the second week of seeing him at least twice a day, Allen had had enough.

Stepping out of his practical class on acting, he felt refreshed for all of a second before he caught sight of Tyki, smoking casually at one of the nearby benches.

Calmness gone, Allen made his way over to Tyki, not bothering to give the other man a reply to the quirked eyebrows he got.

Sitting across from Tyki, he looked at him seriously. “Are you following me?”

Tyki blinked for a moment before choked laughter left his mouth, surprised by how straightforward Allen was being.

“Hardly. Just because you happen to catch sight of me frequently, doesn't mean anything. These are all public spaces.” He informed, smirk tugging at him lips. “Or are you narcissistic enough to think that everything revolves around you?”

Allen scoffed at that, any pretence of being polite long gone. So much for his acting prowess.

“You know, I might be inclined to believe that if you weren't so glaringly obvious.”

“Oh?”

“You've been watching me.”

“Perhaps it's your imagination.” Tyki drawled, lips curling around the cigarette as he took a drag, Allen's eyes drawn to those soft lips before he forced himself to refocus on the other man's eyes, mirth clearly reflecting back.

Fuck. He was really too gay for this.

Rolling his eyes, he reached out to pluck the cigarette out of Tyki's hand, dropping it to the ground and crushing it.

Tyki just continued to look amused.

“There's no smoking on campus.” Allen informed him primly, before turning to leave, significantly more frustrated then before, and yet somewhat giddy at the interaction, only taking a moment to shout over his shoulder. “Stop following me!”

Given the amused look on Tyki's face, he didn't like his chances though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As predicted, Tyki didn't stop appearing at random moments, but Allen decided it was best to just ignore him now, since speaking with him seemed to have only encouraged him further, so one more week passed by, and then another, and he could see the subtle irritation beginning to grow.

Given this, he really should have expected it when after leaving his lecture room, he found himself being pushed into a wall, back hitting it roughly, arms coming to block him in on either side.

Looking up, he rolled his eyes when he realised who it was, ignoring the way his heart was beating faster.

“Really?” He asked.

“You've been ignoring me.” Tyki mentioned casually, like he wasn't holding Allen's body against the wall and leaning over him.

“I thought you said you weren't following me?” Allen shot back, giving him an unimpressed look.

“That doesn't mean you should just ignore me whenever you see me.” It was borderline whining, and Allen couldn't help but roll his eyes once more.

“Don't be such a child, Mikk.” He scolded. “I have more important things to do then entertain you.”

Tyki raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Allen shrugged. “Feel free to change my mind.” He offered.

He couldn't help but watch as the other man's tongue darted out to lick at his lips, a glistening sheen of saliva left behind afterwards, that Allen couldn't help but want kiss.

For a moment he wasn't sure what Tyki would do, before the man stepped back, smirking a little at the sight of Allen.

“I don't really think I need to.”

Allen huffed a little at that. “Now who's being a narcissist?”

Tyki shrugged, “What can I say? It's a little too soon for this game to end.”

Biting his lip, Allen put on his most coy look, glancing at the other man from under his eyelashes, fluttering them innocently. “But what if I don't want to play any more?”

He fought the urge to laugh at his own act. He hadn't wanted to play in the first place.

There was a low growl, and he was back up against the wall,Tyki's face impossibly close to his own. “Don't tempt me, _boy_. It'll be well worth the wait, but I'm only human.” He promised, velvet words caressing him Allen as Tyki's breath ghosted over his lips, warm and so intoxicating.

Leaning forwards, Allen let his lips brush against Tyki's, the briefest of kisses. “In that case, you can take your waiting, and find someone else to stalk.” He murmured lowly, letting his lips brush against Tyki's with every movement before ducking away from the other man before he seemed to register what the hell had just happened.

Spinning around, Tyki growled, fishing in his pocket to see where Allen would be next on that day. If he was going change the rules like that _then they both could_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
